


Bond Levels: Gilgamesh

by goatchann



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatchann/pseuds/goatchann
Summary: You have summoned Gil to Chaldea and you're determined to get close to him. That's easier said than done however.Rated E for upcoming chapters.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Bond Levels: Gilgamesh

When you summoned him, you almost fell on your ass. It was quite shocking to see him right before your eyes. Gilgamesh, King of Heroes, an archer. He sure was scary looking, those piercing red eyes went right through your soul. 

His opening line was a bit scary as well. It felt like he was mocking you. That made you determined to do something though, you wanted to get closer to him. You wanted to get to know more about him. You couldn’t really explain why you wanted to do that, especially when you told Mash about this, but it was a feeling. A feeling that you had to do this. 

You built up the courage to knock on his door. There was no response back. You had asked other servants if he was in his room beforehand, and they told you that he was, so, he should be here. You knock again. No response again. “Gilgamesh?” You call out softly. Eh… Perhaps that was too informal, so you try again. “King Gilgamesh?” Was that better? You didn’t really know, but since a response was once again lacking, you assume it wasn’t. Well, now you were getting really stubborn. You barged into the room, which you immediately regret.

“Mongrel…” He pinched his nose with his fingers in disappointment. At least you didn’t walk in on anything indecent. He was sitting in a chair in full armor drinking wine. 

“I-I didn’t get a response, so I dunno, I thought-” You couldn’t really finish your sentence. Words were lacking. You push both your index fingers together and blush shamefully. He puts his wine glass down and stares at you. “You’re weak.” Gilgamesh said harshly. It felt like a knife went right through your heart. “You’re foolish if you think you can command me around like the mongrels here.” 

You decided to be assertive, even though the blush was still on your face. You walked further into the room and closed the door behind you. Gilgamesh reclined in his chair. “Hoh?” 

You know you’re not that dominant seeming right now, but you look at him angrily anyway. You’re determined to get on his good side and although this wasn’t a good start, it wouldn’t stop you. 

“I will become your friend!” You yelled at him.

This seemed to have caught him off guard somewhat. After that surprise however, he couldn’t keep his laughter in. He laughed for a while... And then another while. Other servants must be really confused as to what’s going on if they could hear. You got annoyed with his laughter. You crossed your arms and huffed. 

His laughter died down. “Oh mongrel, I’m in great abdominal pain. Hohohoh, I haven’t laughed like this in a while. You have that going for you at least, you’re entertaining.” Somehow, when he said that, you felt like you made some step… In the right direction. You don’t think he hates you. It feels like a giant step forward. 

You decide to leave after a bit of silence. “See you later.” You say while leaving. Although you felt like progress was made, you were still a bit sad that he was so mean to you. You brought it up to Mash in the evening.

“Ah senpai, you shouldn’t take it so personally. He acts like this towards all the others as well.” Mash tries to comfort you. “Why do you want to get closer to him anyway? The explanation this morning wasn’t clear to me, senpai.” You tell Mash it’s hard to put into words. 

Maybe you should just get him into a few battles, take him along with you. Who knows if he’ll listen all that well, but it’s worth a shot. Maybe he wants to just blow some steam off. Perhaps after a battle he’ll open up to you more. It’s something you decide to try for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Gil fics have been doing well so I am encouraged to do more of them. Although this first chapter is short, it's setting the scene. Later chapters will be a lot longer. Also, why 5 chapters I hear you ask. Well, after the 5th bond level you don't get anymore new lines in FGO, and I don't wanna be thinking about writing 10-15 chapters for this, seems like a bit much. I also might turn this in a series with more servants (and maybe some oc servants). 
> 
> I hope you stay tuned for more!
> 
> Twitter (18+)  
> https://twitter.com/goatchann


End file.
